An Exchange for Victory
by Austriamochi
Summary: After through pain and sweat, Elizabeta Héderváry finally reaches the top rankings of the Red Lights District. Now everything she had worked so hard for is put into work as she goes against one of the unbeatable and intimidating people in her area. Natalia Arlovskaya. Street Fighter AU. BelaHun. Violence. Oneshot?


**So I was inspired by a Hetalia fanart that was a Fighter AU so I thought I'd give it a shot...?  
****Sorry in advanced for OC characters or typos. This is actually my first time writing with them, so sadly, I kind of winged it. ****Also, later on I short cut their names because I think it would be annoying to just keep typing out their long names in simple sentences.**

**Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.**

* * *

Life on the streets was a pain, but it was the only thing Elizabeta had that was closest to a home. She did her daily walk around the Red Lights district, mostly when the city lights turn on. Just out watching and looking at residents of the area, including the many outsiders that come to spend the night entertaining themselves with what the Red Lights district had to offer. On occasion she'd stop at random food stands and buy a small snack to munch on, help lost people to their destinations, and or run into people that mess with her. Most of the time they push her too far since they assume she was just some kid who needed to learn her place. And on the occasion someone either gets knocked out cold or runs off back into the shadows. To her that was just another average day.

Except today was a different day though, it was much more than any other daily walk. Her hands were inside her coat pockets, hoodie on to cover her face, and her sneakers that were slowly being worn out by being used for so long. As she turns to a corner, she pauses to look up ahead. The people sitting or standing there looked at her intense forest green eyes and almost immediately moved out of her walking and sight path. It was as if they didn't want to mess with her, which was probably smart considering she was responsible for knocking people out the days before. Elizabeta continued to walk past them until she passed the last person in the line. They go back to where they previously were, blocked the opening. No way in, no way out. It didn't even bother her anyhow, there was nothing that would make her regret turning back out.

She walked all the way until she reached a dead end, and it wasn't just a 'dead end' where you walk through a hallway until you run into a wall. Yes there was a wall at the very end, but instead of the narrow pathway she had previously walked. It expanded into a large octagon like room. The floor had changed from cement to some kind of dirt or sand, she couldn't really tell the difference. Instead of bricks and concrete, they were covered in fences of steel wire. Behind them were people behind them, almost like she was trapped in a cage. The previous caged animal was also in front of her, in the shadows at least. It walked out slowly to reveal another woman. She too looked the same as her, hood on, hands in pockets. Except she didn't have shoes on, only bandage wrapped around the arc of her bare feet. It looked dirty and was never washed.

"You've arrived earlier than expected." the woman said, walking towards her. Stopping just a few feet away from the Hungarian.

"I try not to be late." she replies back with a smile. "Besides, today's the day the throne of the best will be changed. Quite an honor, Nat."

"It's Natalia." she mumbled then added, "you think just like the other people that tried to take my title away. Don't think I'd just hand it over."

Elizabeta and Natalia were street fighters and Natalia was one of the best fighters in the area. People in the past have tried to challenge her, but lost miserably. She was by far unbeatable by any man or women who lived in the district. Elizabeta on the other hand was just an average fighter who had fought her way through blood, sweat, and broken bones to reach the Belorussian's rank.

"Now that you're here, let's get this started." Natalia said, taking off her jacket. Revealing her dark purple sports bra. Her lean and muscular body showed that she most likely trained daily. Plus her skin looked rough and very rugged. Her long ash blonde hair was put in a ponytail, and looked to be a bow is what was tied on there. Then she finally takes out fingerless gloves from her pocket and puts them on both her hands. Natalia had pale skin, as if she despised the sun according to Elizabeta. She was more tanner than

her, obviously since she would go out and enjoy the daytime. Because of their skin colour this made her joke that Nat only fought at night since the light was her weakness.

Elizabeta also takes off her jacket, revealing a light green sports bra. Her body was also muscular but wasn't as lean as Natalia's body structure, but more muscle. Her long, wavy, brunette hair was put into a ponytail. Finally she puts on her own fingerless gloves, kicking away her own sneakers while she was at it. There were no bandages like Natalia, they were bare. "Ready when you are."

The crowd behind them start to rile up and place bets on who would be the winner, most bets were on Natalia as usual. Or were just there because they loved to see street fights. The girls put up their fists and the bell rings.

At first they circle around each other, waiting for someone to strike first. Then Eli charges after her and starts off with a jab to her face. Nat blocks it and aims for her gut, making Eli back up slightly from the impact. This time Nat punches her across the face twice into different directions, in which Eli is only able to block one punch. Again, she was pushed back from impact. This does not stop though, suddenly Nat closes the gap between them and starts to jab her face and abdomen back and forth. The crowd cheers on as they see the Hungarian unable to fight back while grunts and groans were heard with each hit delivered onto her body. As Natalia was about to throw a punch straight to her nose, the bell rings and her punch freezes inches before reaching Elizabeta's face. Her arm goes down and walks past her, whispering, "Is that all you got?" And she goes to stand in her corner, resting. Elizabeta on the other hand, manages to walk normally to the other side and lean against the fence.

Yes fights like these aren't supposed to be one of those that stop to take a break until the next round. But when it comes to one of those matches where a title is at stake, they just change things up a bit. Elizabeta wipes off the trail of blood that trickled down the corner of her lip with her hand and wipes it on her shorts. She pants at how much air was knocked out of her, sweats by how much her body was contracting to lessen the pain in her body, and aches by how each hit stung the parts that had been hit. Elizabeta would admit, Natalia was one hell of a strong fighter, it's no wonder why she's so hard to beat down. Her mind goes back to reality when she was pushed off the fence by the shouting crowd behind her. To not realize Natalia was already in the middle, fists in the air, waiting for her. Elizabeta slaps both her cheeks lightly to bring herself together and then brings up her own fists. The bell rings for Round 2.

Being how merciless Natalia was she immediately jabs at Eli's face as the bell was sounded. This time Eli was prepared. As her face was hit she also swung her arm at Nat and landed a counter attack. She swore she heard a cracking noise but that was probably her imagination. Nat went back to position as if nothing happened and started to circle around the Hungarian. With the range that was created Eli quickly lifts up her knee and sidekicks Nat's side, which was blocked. Her leg goes down and along with it a punch to the cheek, which made a hit. Nat bent down to Eli's level which left her body vulnerable. Without hesitating her arm went under and did an uppercut. Nat at least went an inch or two off the ground and stumbled back. Still she held her ground and Eli went back to position. Nat spit out something red, most likely blood, and inched a bit closer to Eli. And of course the bell rings ending round 2 and they walk to their own 'corners'.

Through the next 3 rounds it was all the same, except the floor seemed to have gotten redder than before. Maybe a bit shiny and damp from sweat flying into the air every time a hit was made. Exchange of punches, kicks, once in a while wrestling, but that only happened if they wanted to have a 'small chat' through gritted teeth. The bell sounds again and the ladies trudge their way to their corner. Natalia and Elizabeta panted heavily, covered in multiple bruises, and blood mixed with sweat dripping down forehead to body. It was to be expected but it doesn't change the fact they were in pain. Meanwhile the crowd, now have a semi balanced ' predicament' on who'd walk out victorious. Unlike earlier when their bets were incredibly one sided.

Natalia, who was leaning against the wall, overheard the crowd behind her mumbling.

'I don't think she stands a chance against that girl, she might win this one.'  
'The title's long gone for her now.'  
'Nah man she's gonna whoop her ass that's for sure.'

For an open conversation, she knew exactly which they were referring to. Which also made her grit her teeth at the thought of it. The bell rings for round 6 and Nat charges towards her. Elizabeta was startled by the sudden move and was tackled by her. The back of her head lands on the floor with a thud and her eyes looks up to see a pissed off Belorussian on top with her knees pushing down her arms to the ground and fists up. Suddenly she starts to repeatedly punch her face.

"You. Will. Never. Win. You _hear_ me!?" Nat shouted, hitting Eli's face with each word that came out from her snarling lips. The crowd behind them started to riot, those that kept or changed their bets to the Belorussian were rooting for her.

'That's right! Rearrange her face!  
'Beat that bitch to the pulp!'

Eli could of done something like block the punches or at least try to squirm out. All she could do was grunt loudly from the pain since Nat's weight on her body and arms weighed her down. She was being used as a punching bag. Her vision was worsening and she couldn't feel her teeth anymore. Was this really the end of everything that she had worked so hard for? Then it hit her, and it didn't hurt her. Fingers touching the grain of dirt, she grabs as much as her hand could move and threw it towards Nat. The dirt didn't make it directly but it did hang around in the air long enough to reach those dangerous azure eyes. Eyes watering from irritation, Nat pauses and gets off from her slightly.

"Y-you cheater!" She yelled, rubbing her eyes. This was enough time to let Elizabeta to sit up and spit out whatever was in her mouth, mostly blood. Then she rubs the side of her cheek with a crooked grin on her face. "Woman, you sure know how to throw a fucking punch. Let me return the favor."

With that she grabs a fist full of Nat's hair and drags her towards the fenced wall. The crowd questions what exactly she was doing but after a moment, they knew what she wanted to do. The people that betted for or against Elizabeta, even the ones that were just there to see blood fly everywhere, grabbed for Natalia's arms and pulled her back against the fence. Her eyes still slightly irritated but enough to see what was in front of her, she tried to squirm out but there were too many people pulling her back. "What are you doing!?" She hissed at the crowd behind her.

Elizabeta pretended it was for her. "What am I doing?" Then her arm extended back, "this!" And with that she swings her arm across Nat's face. And again. And again. And again. Back and forth, exactly the same to what Natalia had previously done to Elizabeta. Except the roles were reversed. Since Nat was standing up, she could do more things to her. After a few jabs to the face, she grabs brings up her knee and jabs it into Nat's abdomen three times. This makes her hack from the air forced out of her. Because of the force, the people that were holding on to Nat let her go. She couldn't stand any longer, her knees were bent and shaking from taking so many hits. Though her stubbornness made her go on two feet, the strength she had left was being used up on her legs more than her fists.

Looking at Natalia, Elizabeta somehow felt bad for her. It was a shame really, to loose the title so a girl like herself. Yet the passion and the feeling of victory got to her and went 'fuck that'. Pupils dilated with excitement she throws up her leg to deliver a roundhouse kick Natalia's face. Which sent her flying to the ground and laying there without movement. The crowd went silent as they looked at the champion that had laid on the ground and switch their attention to the only person standing inside the fences, panting heavily. After a good 10 seconds the silence was taken over by a loud roar of applause, shouting, hollering, every damn noise there probably was out there. Though from all the hits landed on the Hungarian she didn't react to it right away, more like she couldn't believe she actually knocked out the most toughest fighter she could ever challenge. She raised her arms in the air and cheered. "I... Did it!" She said to herself, the pain didn't even matter anymore. The pleasure of victory overpowered, even though she collapsed on the floor since she couldn't stand any longer.

Even though she was about to go unconscious, the last words she heard that continued to echo through her mind, "Congratulations Elizabeta! The champion of the Red Lights District!" With that she knocks unconscious, but even so those words still lingered in her mind.

* * *

**Well it could of ended better :'D**

**I might make a sequel to this, depends on how much you guys like it. Or continue it, that would be cool to. Because really, this was just an idea that you rarely see in the Hetalia fandom. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
